Even if the world ended
by Mitsu Inuzuka
Summary: My name's Sasuke Uchiha, I'm the new kid at this school, im doing alright and i don't need help, my girlfriend and best friends are all i need to get by... Sasusaku, Nejiten, Naruhina, Inosai, Shikatema and Asukure Konoha High school life, not ninjas
1. Introductions

Hey guys, this was originally going to be a yaoi, but I decided that it wont so its nejiten, sasusaku, naruhina, shikatema, inosai and even Kurenai and Asuma the story is from sasuke's POV

ENJOY!!! I don't own naruto or any of its characters I only own Kuyasha

I walked into a classroom to see all of the people looking at me. A lot of girls dropped their jaws and a few guys said some stuff about my hair. "Whoa, that dude's hair looks like a duck butt!!" This random kid with blonde spiky hair yelled out. "No, it's more like a cockatoo." Another kid with brown spiky hair and red fangs on his cheeks yelled back. "Good morning, sorry I'm late afraid I got lost on the path of life." The Sensei said. "You liar!" Everyone yelled back ,im must be some kind of class joke I thought. "Oh, you must be the new kid, Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha right?" He said to me. "Yes I am" I replied "Cool" He replied "You can sit here with these guys, Neji, Kiba, Naruto, Shikamaru and Sai" He said "50 word essay on what you will be doing today" He said while walking off. "By the way the new kid's name is Sasuke." I looked around there was a group of girls, a group of mixed boys and girls, The group of my brother and his friends **( A.U:So Itachi is 5 years older than Sasuke in this fic let's pretend they are one year apart or just forget the ages.)** And my group. "So guys, what's the sensei's name?" I said and I had a distinct feeling I can trust them. "It's Kakashi" Neji replied. "Hey do you have your hair long for the fangirls or just to have it long cause I know fangirls are the only reason Kiba has his hair spiked" I asked/Said. "No almost all of the males in my family have long hair and so did my dad so I have it for him." Neji replied while looking down, I hope I didn't upset him.

"DONE!" 2 girls from across the room yelled. "there are the girly girls of the class." Kiba said "I hate gir—." I started to say before I was cut off by Naruto "What's your name again? Suss Kay or somethin' Cause honestly you would suit a puddin' tadder" Naruto practically yelled. I was a bit angry that he couldn't even remember one name but I kept my cool. "Sorry that my mum didn't name me some lame name like puddin' tader and you can't call me that. And my name is SASUKE!" I said to him but yelled my name at him. Kakashi sensei started walking around collecting all the books and gave her the rest of the lesson free-time. A group of girls came over to us, "Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno, you must be Sasuke, This is my bests friend Ino who is Sai's Girlfriend, And my other Best Friend who is Naruto's girlfriend and cousin to Neji, those two are more like siblings though." She said "Hey, nice to meet you guys." Sasuke said. I replied while thinking 'Girly Fangirl' "Do you know your way around the school yet Sasuke?" Hinata Said I knew she was just worried, she wasn't a fangirl. "Yeah, thanks for worrying I know my way around the school, my cousin showed me around the school yesterday after her soccer practice." I replied. "Dude we have the biggest group at lunch, I can't wait to see you try to remember everyone's names." Kiba said while chuckling as the bell rung

At lunch time…

"So Gaara and Kankuro are Temari's brothers, Temari is best friends with Hinata, Hinata and Neji are cousins, Neji is going out with Tenten, Tenten's best friend is my cousin Kuyasha." I started saying what facts belongs to who and how they are connected to eachother but then I was cut of by everyone. "WHAT!" they all yelled at me. "What are you whating about?" I replied with a concerned tone, but I was kinda Pissed that I was cut off by them yelling. "I can't be Kuyasha is cousins with Sparkly, sparkly puddin' tader!" Naruto yelled out, then Sakura slapped him. "Yes, Kuyasha, Kiba's girlfriend is my cousin, that's how I knew Tenten and Kiba and how I knew my way around the school, you can't call me puddin'tader and where in hell did you het the sparkly sparkly from?!" I asked while yelling at him, I never realised "So anyway, Kiba'sbest friends are Shika and Chouji, Shika does strategy thinking with lee when he does physical training, Sai is the new kid that isn't me." I finished saying "Well it's very good to see you know your who's whose and your what's whats." A tall curvy figure with brown skin and brown curly hair said. "Geez, Kuyasha I didn't know you were coming today." I said t omy cousin **(A.U: Kuyasha will be nicknamed to Yash a lot in this fic.)** "Sorry I'm late I just had to tell Tomokai about Sasuke." Kuyasha said, Kuyasha is my cousin, she is the same age as me, 15 and she's an *E-Blocker, Everyone knows and loves her. "Needed or wanted?" Sakura asked with sarcasm "Definatly want." Ino replied.

"Hey, hey it may seem want but it was definitely need." Kuyasha said.

SO…. That's the end of the first chapter of my fic, Give me some advice and ideas, like what should happen in the future or if I need to set my fic ouit differently, give it a new title, blow it up, put it in the deathnote…. TELL ME PLEASE!!!

*E-Blocker- An E-Blocker is somebody who has a set group of friends, but gets along with everybody and everybody knows him/her and thinks him/her is nice.


	2. Blue skin and Nejiten

Sorry it took so long top make the second chapter. But thank-you for reading it. I'm currently also

working on a DBZ fic so when I finish this one, it should be up =D.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters or Nejiten and Shikatema would excist.

I shut my locker as Neji and Kiba were talking about fruits basket. We kept walking while Karin

and Tomokai were looking at us, "wow I never knew they were friends." Tomokai said to karin as

karin started thinking out aloud "The three of them are so hot." she said in a weird voice.

It's moments like these that make me feel like me feel like Yuki Sohma. "Okay, so who would

Sasuke be?" Neji said, "What do you mean? I'm Sasuke" I said I wasn't listening to their

conversation so I was quite confused. "Hatsu Haru!" Kiba yelled and everybody looked at us.

"Hey!" Kiba said cheerfully to all the watchers. "True, So I'm Yuki, your Kyo and Sasuke's Haru."

**(If you think they should be other fruba characters, put it in review) **"Now I get it, your

putting our school lives and personalities into the perspective of fruba charcters." I said I finally

understood their conversation. " And that answers correct, points to the cockatoo" Kiba said

jokingly. Suddenly sakura was walking towards us, "your second day and you have a fangirl, well

done" Neji said to me. I thought he'd be one of those uptight guys but he's really down to earth

when you get to know him, even though I've only spent a day and a half with him. "Hot fangirl"

Kiba said, "We'll keep walking" he finished and they walked off. "She's not my girlfriend!" I

yelled as I heard them talking about how Sakura could be a couple. "Hey Sasuke, you doing

anything Friday?" She asked me. "No why?" I replied trying to sound as "well it's my birthday

then and since everyone else in our group is going, I think you should come with us. I don't have

any other invites otherwise I would have given you one. I hope words can convince you, cause I'd

hate for you to be all alone on next friday. See you there." She said cheerfully and walked off.

"I don't think I'm doing anything on friday. Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Sai and Naruto are all going.

I think Yash is going to and so are most of the other people I get along with in my class are going.

Plus I think Itachi is having two friends over the blonde guy and the blue guy, And I don't need

permission cause both of my paents are dead."I kept talking to myself, and I hadn't even realised it

I was in the lunch room and all these people were staring at me. My friends and I all sit on the other

side of the oval. "I wonder if thaat kisame dude's skin really is blue or if it's just cosplay, but

honestly what type of guy cosplays? Everyday at that, and that'd mean he'd have to own more make

make up than ino. IMPOSSIBLE, so it's his natural skin, BUT IT'S BLUE!" I said and yelled a

certain part. I worked myself up that I had walked right through a game of soccer and then into a

game of rugby league. Next thing I knew I saw a ball in the air, I tried anticipating it but it hit my

face REALLY hard. "Somebody catch him he's gonna--"Naruto tried yelling, but it was too late I

already hit the ground. I was knocked out cold

A LITTLE WHILE LATER...

"Shouldn't Neji be in there?" I heard Tenten yelling from outside along with a few others I was in

sick bay with Kiba and Yash. Kuyasha was at the end of the bed and Kiba was sitting on a

chair on the other side of the room. "You feeling better now bro?" Yash asked me. "yeah, I'm fine

umm what period is, and how did I get here?" I asked whoever brought me here I need to thank

them cause I'm not the lightest boy although I'm no chouji. "Lee tanked you here and it's period 5

we have sport." Kuyasha said "Hey dude, there are rumors are going 'round saying you were

tallking to yourself."Kiba said "yeah I mumbled a sentence or something to myself." I said calmly,

seriously, I can't have my cousin and best friend know I'm going mad, they'll know when I get

there. "Let me innnnnn!" We heard Karin and Tomokai yelling outside, the door opened and Neji

Itachi walked in. "Well I suppose I'll go back to class, you guys take care, bye" Yash said as she

left.

LATER IN CLASS...

"I don't need permission cause my parents are dead and his skin is blue!" Some random kids in my

class yelled, I didn't know their names so they're randoms in my class. "Is it cosplay?" Another

dude yelled, I honestly thought if they were willing to quote me, they could atleast do it right. Now

the whole class but a few girls and my friends were making fun of me. "OK shut up, I don't care

what happened at lunch, I'm happening now so SHUT UP!" Kurenai Sensei yelled at the class as

she walked in and got everyone's attention. "I 'm happening now, she couldn't think of anything

better than that? Neji said staring at the tenten girl. "She's so cute like a panda and she's so good at

throwing sports." Neji said of in his own world of tenten. "So why don't you just aske her out? I

mean it makes perfect sence, she's your best friend and your always hanging around her for

everything." I said, "Fine at lunch, but no matter what she says you can't tell anyone, deal?" Neji

replied, "Sure" Me, Kiba, Sai, Shikamaru and Naruto all said at once. The bell rung, we packed up

and left Kurenai sensei was in the middle of a sentence but nobody listened anyway. "Hey Neji, it's

lunchtime so let's go find Tenten." Kiba said narcing Neji. "Well as you guys all know, I'm not very

emotional so I don't really care who dates who." Sai said, his word was freak, although I think his

favourite word is penis... "Hey tenten, can I talk to you for a while?" Neji asked while looking

aimlessly into her eyes. "Those two are very cute together." Temari said with her head on

Shikamaru's shoulder. "Yeah" Tenten replied, jumping down from the tree she was sitting in and

started walking along next to Neji. "So Tenten, you know how we are paired together for

every thing, and how we are best friends?" Neji said looking at the groud and then at her as the two

slowly walked along talking. "Yeah, I do, where is this going Neji?" Tenten replied. "Well Tenten,

I really like you, so would you go out with me?" Neji asked as they stopped and started looking

into each other's eyes. Tenten was about to start to talk, to voice her reply but to her surprise she

found his lips pressed aginst hers, and to his surprise, Tenten kept the kiss going. "Should we go

over and tell all of them?" Neji asked, "Yeah, but they've been watching us so I think they've

worked it out" She replied "Let's tell them anyway" Neji said as they walked back over to us.

"Hey guys, Neji and I are a couple now." Tenten told us "Really, cause I thought you were playing

kiss chasey" Kuyasha replied sarcastically. "I think it's cute and they're a perfect couple." I said

trying to ease up the teasing. "Yeah I agree with Sasuke it's cute." Sakura said looking at me, damn

she is so cute. "So since we are all announcing love and that kinda stuff," Naruto said I gave him

a very confused expression as he could take this ANYWHERE. "Hinata and I have been dating for

three months!" He continued loudly while hinata blushed majorly. "Your what? Neji asked

confused, angry and wondering why he wasnt notified earlier, I just laughed at his reaction, typical

Neji. "Getting away from all the lovey dovey stuff, who is coming to my party?" Sakura asked

"Well it sounds like Mr. Talking to himself is going." Temari said in a narcy tone while looking at

me. "Well yes, I am going and it will be the best party I have ever been to, right Sakura?" I said

trying to talk up myself and the party, I dont think it worked though. "Cool, so thats everyone, the

16 of us, and yes Sasuke, it will be." "Yep" I replied.

The gang went back to class when the bell rung for their last class, then they all started heading

home.

"See ya" Yash and I yelled at the same time to everyone. "I'm so glad the week's over" Yash said to

Neji, Hinata and I as we left the school grounds and started walking off. "Sasuke, do you wanna

come over ours and stay the night?" Neji asked me "Sure but will your uncle let you?" I replied.

"Yeah, he'd just let Hinata have friends over too, and the demon, I mean Hinabi is on school camp

anyway." Neji replied to me. "Bye guys." Yash said as she hugged Hinata and gave Neji and I some

bones. "Oh, if you dont come home I'll just go over *Panda's or just stay with Itachi" Yash said to

me as she walked off waving. "Father probably will let Sasuke over" Hinata said to Neji and me.

**(Yeah I know Hiashi is all mean and strict, but I'm just making him nicer) **After walking for

about 15 minutes, we arrived to a place with Hyuuga written on the front, we walked into a

courtyard which looked like the perfect place to meditate right behind it, there was a huge house

with heaps of floors. "Whoa your house is huge." I said in disbelief of how big it was. "Hello Hinata and Neji, who is your friend?" A man said looking at me as he was surprised to see me.

"Sorry Hiashi- Sama, this is my friend Sasuke Uchiha." Neji said introducing me "Hello sir."I said

and bowed to show my respect. "Oh, the boy Sakura talks about, Hi, I'm Hiashi, Hinata's dad and

Neji's uncle." Hiashi said to me, first impression- He seems nice.- "You can stay the night if you

wish, Kiba rang before he will be here at five, you can text or call him back to tell him e can stay

the night too." Hiashi said walking into the house with Hinata, "Oh and boys, to make it fair,

Hinata will have 3 friends over tonight." He said walking off, Hinata turned around, "Sakura's

party is next friday isn't it? She asked "Yeah Why?" I replied " I don't want to invite he over on her

party night." Hinata said walking off.

Thanks for reading!! My next chapter will be up soon, any ideas for what should happen at this

sleepover? And for those thinking, yes sakura comes over, but no her and sasuke dont become a

couple next chapter. And I am open for ALL suggestions, so review please!!

See you next chappie =D


	3. At the Hyuuga's

Hey Guys, thanks for reading my fic… Chapter 3 YAY!!! Sorry it took so long, school ended and I had practically no time in the holidays, so that was suckish.

Any way, special thanks to my friend Nick, who told me what he thought and gave me ideas for my next fanfic and ideas for this one, so thanks =D

This chapter is REALLY boring and bad but I promise next one will be HEAPS better

I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters apart from Tomokai and Kuyasha,

If I did Kuyasha would be a real character and Tenten and Neji would be a couple =D

* * *

"Well you took a while to get here" I said as Kiba walked in the Hyuuga household.

"This place hasn't changed much" He replied looking around at the courtyard. "And how long has it been when you were here last? Last week?" Neji replied to his statement sarcastically as the three of us gave each other knuckles. "I'm just exaggerating to try and make it feel special for sasuke, it's his first time." Kiba replied to Neji while I laughed at his statement "Yuk, his first time, why did I need to know that?" Sakura said as she walked in, Sakura was wearing a purple mini skirt with a white tee with a panda on it she was using her school bag "by the way it's my fifth." she kept talking "So it's your fifth time here I'm guessing?" I asked her as she walked in. she stuck her head out. "What ever floats your boat." she poked her tounge out and kept walking into the actual house off to find Hinata. "hahaha and Naruto actually wanted to call him Sparlky sparkly Puddin' Tader!" Yash and Tenten both laughed as they walked into the courtyard, each one of them in loose, black trackies, tenten was in a blue tank top while yash was in a green Tee, both of them had sports bags. "Hey" Tenten said to the three of us while Yash gave a simple smile and waved silently. They both walked in to find Hinata and Sakura. "Is something up with Kuyasha, she didn't say anything, she's such a loud person." Neji looked at me and asked. " I have no idea but we should go in, are we hanging out with the girls or not?" I replied back to Neji with a question. We walked in and the four girls were in the lounge room laughing, Neji sat on the coach with Tenten and Hinata, Kiba sat on te ground next ot Yash and I sat on the ground too, Sakura was sitting on the footstool. "Hey guys I have to go back to work for an important meeting, Hinabi is going over to her friend's for the night cause I dont trust her with a group of teenagers, not that I don't trust you guys or anything." Hiashi yelled to us in the next room as he left. "He just said he didn't trust us then said he did, He makes no sense that grumpy old man he is." Yash said, I noticed a while ago Yash doesn't like any Hyuugas but Neji and Hinata. "Thats true he did, oh well , weren't we just laughing about him!?" Sakura replied ending the sentence in laughter. "wow, this is the boringest time I have EVER had in this mansion." Kiba said as Yash rested her head on his shoulder. "Truth or DARE!" Sakura yelled at me, making sure that I understood a certain word in the question "Sakura, I dare you ,to kiss me then date me and become my girlfriend!" I said to her with entusiasm I just hope that she likes me back or I'd be embarrased in front of my friends **(cliché right? I know.. ) **Sakura stood up and stood quitely for a few minutes with a concerned face. "Isn't this what you want?" Tenten asked worried about her pink haired friend. "Be mean to him Sakura he doesn't deserve you!" Yash said, I shot her a dirty look right away, a few days ago she said she wanted us to be couple. "Fine, sorry." Yash replied to my death stare. "Well maybe I don't like you," Sakura said to me with her head down in a soft voice, leaving the room quite for a minute or so, "Or maybe I accept your dare!" She yelled with a big smile she sta next to me and kissed me, it was only quick since it was our first kiss with each other but it was nice, she tasted sweeter than strawberries. Once she finished she stayed next to me. "Whats for dinner?, I'm getting hungry." Kiba asked out aloud for anybody to hear and answer. "I don't know I will go check Father must have left something probably he would of left a vegetarian for you Yash." Hinata replied and walked out of the room.

So, the sleepover went on...

Hiashi had a meeting at work and Hinabi was at her friends that left the 7 of us in a HUGE mansion by ourselves. First we at our pizzas with music playing really loudly we each took turns in choosing songs. After we had the pizzas we had a water fight in the Hyuuga's kithen, while cleaning the dishes basically we were throwing bubbles and water at each other while cleaning the dishes then we had to clean the kitchen floor, when we were done we left the music playing loudly and we played truth or dare, that involved being dared to run around the village naked, knock and run, and hitting on randoms who walked past us, it was wild. Then the seven of us all decided to camp out side in the courtyard rather than sleep in a mansion with a heap of rooms on offer to us. Hiashi came home at in the morning and us guys were all awake talking while the girls feel asleep at around 2 the girls woke up we had breakfast we had pancakes, pineapples, stawberries, bananas, icing sugar with a drink of juice to complete. Until we all left we just lazed around talking about the school week ahead and what will happen to us in the future **(Isn't that something we all think about every once in a while?)**

"It's official," I said to Yash while we walked back to my house "I love the Hyuuga's!" Yash laughed at me a bit "It was your first time there wasn't it?" Yash said with a bit of a giggle. "Yeah and how many times have you been there?" I asked her the way she was talking was as if she was a pro at the Hyuugas. " A few times as Neji's guest and a few as Hinata's." The tomboy replied simply. " It's always different each time and if Kiba's there it's a party." She told me "Your only saying that cause your dating him." I replied as we turned left in to an empty street. "No, not really," She replied "Before Kiba was my boyfriend he was my best friend, he still is only I get to make out with him now, and how much fun did you have at Neji's, Kiba was there wasn't he?" She replied, the end part was a good point I suppose. "mm I suppose I said as I unlocked the door to my house.

At school the next day...

I walked into my class room to see my whole lunch group sitting on and at two tables waiting for me and our form teacher. As I walked past Karin and Tomokai I over heard their conversation and decided to stay behind them listening in. "Sakura's too obsessed with this party." Karin said to Tomokai, Tomokai replied instantly "Yeah should we do anything to her or the party?" Karin thought about this for a little while before replying "No, it's expected of us to sabotage her party," Karin switched her sitting persition so she was facing Tomokai, "We might be able to get out of her or a friend, then spread rumors around the school about her, it depends on what type of info we get on this 'Pinky'" Karin said and said Pinky very deviously. I was disgusted I convinced myself it was time to step in. "You do ANYTHING to my girlfrien OR her party and I'll make sure principle Tsunade knows along with the rest of the school, and I'll make it sound even worse if I have to." I said as I ducked my head next to both of them the moment I started talking they both jumped. "Uhhh Yes Sasuke!" Karin said while Tomokai nodded. Then it suddenly clicked to both of them, "Wait a second Sasuke! Sakura's your girlfriend!" Karin yelled at the top of the class so everybody heard. "Must you go out of your way to make everybody's socail life Hell?" Kiba asked as he walked in, "Such a shame, the slut can get every guy but the one she actually wants." Yash finished Kiba's sentence Sarcastically and she added an evil chuckle for an effect. Neji and Naruto followed in the class room after Kiba. "I really don't care what's happening today and what happened on the weekend so sit down and shut up." Gai sensei said while he walked in and gave us a smile, and his teeth sparkled too. I walked over to my group with Naruto, Neji, Kiba and Yash. "Gai Sensei," Naruto yelled as soon as he sat down. "Do you brush you teeth for five hours a day?" He yelled, I just thought he got them perminately whitened, who would brush their teeth for that long? "No, Naruto, while I do brush my teeth every morning, My teeth just came this Naturally shiney and white, along with my bug muscles and handom manly features." He replied, what a Narcissist. "So we're all here, did anybody do anything good on the weekend?" He asked the class, just before he didn't care, why a change of heart? "WE ROCKED THE HYUUGA'S!" Kiba, Yash, Sakura and Tenten Yelled at the top of their lungs while Neji stood up and did a superhero pose and Hinata smiled "Sasuke did too!" Sakura yelled almost ripping my off as she forced me to stand up. "Must you yell that everytime you go the Neji's?" Temari replied to the yelling "It's way too loud when you yelled and it was funny the first time but the toy's broke now." Temari kept complaining about the yelling and Kiba. "Well, it's fun too, and if it pisses you off, it's a bonus." Kiba replied with a smurk. "I suppose next time I go to Neji's I'll yell too, and trust me I will." I whispered to Sakura while Gai sensei was talking about what was happening in the school. "I understand that beautiful young love is blooming between two, Sakura, Sasuke, but please do not display it in the class." Gai Sensei said to us as he started crying while looking into the sun and while a lot the class started staring and laughing. Sakura put her head down in shame and her face went beetroot red. "Hey, it's okay." I reassured her I think I was dating. "Wow, did you hear that, Sakura and Sasuke are dating, Isn't that going to be a buzz around school, pretty girl and hot guy." Tomokai yelled to Karin so the rest of the class could hear. "Yeah and won't the fangirls going to hate Sakura, and you know how many girls love Sasuke and think he's hot." Karin replied back. I was actually quite surprised, Tomokai never goes out of her way to be a bitch, usually she just goes along with whatever Karin says or does. "Don't forget all the guys that love Sakura too." Tomokai yelled back, and somehow Gai Sensei missed it all, Maybe it was cause he was still crying into the sun, he was a creep. **(Don't you hate it when teachers don't hear other students insulting you or a friend?) **"I'm sorry Sakura, if anybody says or does anything to you, it's all my fault." I told her tenderly, cause it will be my fault. I wish I had every class with her, to keep her safe from anybody who says or does anything. Today I only have one class with her and lunch. I hope she has friends with her in every class to keep her safe.

* * *

CHAPPIE 3 FINISHED!!!!

Yes I know that the sleepover was kinda boring, I wasn't sure what or how to write it.

Please do review, other wise I'm not going to know if I'm an good, also I would need and like your ideas and opinions. And what's written in bold font in is my own thoughts if you didn't guess. Read and review PLEASE!!! and truthfully too I need to know if you hate it honestly. =D thanks for reading

P.S. This is actually chapter 4 too I just put them together other wise chappie 3 would be too short.


	4. The events of a school yard

High School's a bitch, I never have enough time to write my fics =( But im not giving up…. I was on Holidays recently so I got some spare time to write I'm happy. But the thing I'm happy with the most ,was I went to supernova and I met YURI LOWENTHAL!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHH!!!!!! Major Fangirlage lol. Sorry if you don't know who he is =P … (Sasuke's English voice actor.)

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters, If I did Sakura would be a bit more useful, and Ino wouldn't be a carbon copy. Sorry to those who like them =O

* * *

"I have every class with Tenten today Sasuke so you don't have to worry about me." Sakura tried to reassure me she'd be ok with out me.

"Fien then, but I'm not going to stop thinking or worrying about you." I told her honestly with a look of concern in my eyes. "Ok then, Bye then Love you." She told me as she hugged me and walked off with Tenten. Kiba and I waked off to our next subject, math. We walked in and sat in our usual seats; up the back with Shikamaru, Chouji, ans Shino. Asuma Sensei walked into the classroom casually, I was so damn glad that we didn't have that bitch Kurenai*. "Hey Sasuke is it true you and Sakura are girlfriend and boyfriend?" An annoying kid in my class, Hikaru yelled out.

I sat there in silence wondering if a should reply or not, 'What if what I said would make it worse instead of better? Should I deny, what if Sakura got mad? But then if I told them she might get mad aswell, I'll just sit in silence, no one else really knows.' I engaged myself in these thoughts.

"Yeah they got together and Neji's house!" Naruto practically screamed across the room, so not just our class but everyone down the hall heard too.

"Who the fuck told you and how the fuck do you know!?" I screeched back at him. My thoughts from before had gone, now my thoughts were how did he know and who told him, not to mention, why is he in my maths class? It seems that Karin and Tomokai wont have to lift a finger in spreading rumours, Naruto is gladly going to help them.

"Uchiha, go to Principle Tsunade's office and explain your foul mouth!" Asuma sensei yelled at me, funny he heard nothing else and how my friends aren't doing anything. "Glad-fucken-ly and foul means chicken!" I impulsively yelled back at him. I started packing up my stuff, and while I did I realised how lame I was just then, I wont be hearing the end of that. I stormed on down the hall not bothering to pick my feet up as I stomped along. Part of me just wanted to wag for the rest of the day, although knowing my luck at this moment, I'd get caught and then suspended, and how would that look on a record? My thoughts went back to wondering how he knew and who told him, until it hit me, and it wasn't a ball this time. "HINATA!" I stopped and yelled it was so obvious. While I stood there I realised both classes opposite each other in the hall which I was standing in the middle of, were staring at me blankly and wondering what I was shouting for.

"Uhh don't worry about me senseis, I'm fine got back to your classes thanks." I nervously said while trying to fob it off and play cool. I kept walking down the hall until I heard the sweetest voice. "Sasuke you called for me?" I turned around to see Hinata, My walk to Tsunde the bitch's office seemed unending.

"Uhh yeah, hmp, look did you tell Naruto about Sakura and I?" I asked her calmly even though I felt like stabbing her.

"Umm I may have mentioned it once or twice." She told me in the baby voice.

"Hinata it wasn't your right to! And we didn't know about you and Naruto until six months afterwards!" I practically ripped her head off, I was just so peeved at her at the moment.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think he'd tell everyone I didn't think everyone would know." She told me while bowing her head and going bright red, I suppose the was apologising by the way she was talking and by how she bowed her head, but she could have been looking down in shame. "It's ok." I told her I couldn't stand around here talking to them forever. Hinata went back in the class while Sakura and I moved out of the door way into a different hallway. "Where are you going anyway love?" She asked me while she snaked her hands around me waist cuddles me and put her head on my chest, I hugged her back and rested my head on hers. " I have to go see Principle bitch I- Uhh mean Principle Tsunade." I told her calmly the only thing that could ruin this moment is what I just said. She isn't the she devil, She's nice and smart and a real role model. I would start telling you off and yelling at you but I'm supposed to be in class," She kissed my check "Don't get in anymore trouble Uchiha." She said jokingly and walked off and waved. While she went in class and sat down I started on my merry journey again. I walked into her office and knocked on the door. "what are you here for?" She asked me in a 'I have better things to do voice' I could tell she didn't want me around. "Uhh I swore in class and I was told to come her for a punishment, please don't make me hold buckets of water." I told and asked her.

"Very well the bell's gone, go to your next class." She said stubbornly.

"You mean I helped spread a rumour about me, got yelled at, got laughed at, looked like a psycho maniac talking and yelling to and at myself practically ripped off the head of my best friend's cousin and my girlfriend and cousin's best friend swore at my sensei missed out on my whole math class all for you to tell me to go to my next class?" I impulsively yelled at her, I know it was stupid to practically ask for a punishment but I seriously expected something bigger reaction from her. I built myself up on being scared of her for nothing.

"Look stupid I'm letting you off free so PISS OFF OUT OF MY OFFICE!!!!" She started talking civilized but then started ripping my head off. I thought I might as well stay there having a screaming match with her but my next class was with my closest friends.

I walked into my music room to see my closest friends there the blackboard had ' Jam session written on it so that was good we just got to play around with instruments and talk the whole lesson. Sakura and I played drums, Neji and tenten both played bass guitar and Kiba and Kuyasha both sing and play lead guitar While hinata plays piano keyboard and sings as well and Naruto wasn't in this class as he's not musically talented. "So what's happening?" I asked with anticipation. "Oh and Hinata, I'm sorry about before." I apologised sympathetically

"No it's fine Sasuke I shouldn't of told him anyway." She said quietly turning red.

"Nothing's really going on and what happened between you and Hinatat- sama?" Neji ask curiously.

"Nothing for you to know." I simply told him back.

"Hinata I've noticed your not stuttering as much anymore." Tenten pointed out to us, it was true she stuttered when I first met her

"Y-Y- You- You really think so Tenten?" Hinata asked shyly turning more red than she already was.

"Well definitely not anymore!" Kiba Bastardly yelled and began to laugh.

"Shut up Kiba you Teme!" Neji yelled back at him.

Everyone started playing their music, we were the only ones to sit around talking, but that's the way we liked it, we had instruments next to us so it looked like we were actually working but really we just sat their talking. "Sorry I'm late!!" My Pinkette girlfriend ran in and headed straight for her favourite drum set in the whole school, of course it had nothing on her one at home.

The drums started, Yash and Tenten got up to play guitar, Yash plays lead Tenten plays bass, everyone stopped to listen to them **(This is a song by Demi Lovato and Selena Gomez called 'One and the Same' I chose it cause I think it suits Tenten and Kuyasha.)**

Tenten- Hey Hey Hey

Yash- La la la la la

Tenten- Hey Hey Hey

Yash- La la la la la

Tenten- You come from here I come from there

Yash- You rock our in your room I rock a world premier

Tenten- We're more alike than anybody could ever tell

Both- ever tell

Yash- Friday we're cool, Monday we're freaks

Tenten- Sometimes we rule sometimes we can't even speak

Yash- But we kick it off, let loose and LOL*

Tenten- It may seem cliché for me to wanna say that your not alone

Yash- And you can call me uncool but it's a simple fact I got your back!

Tenten- Yeah Yeah Yeah

Both- But we're one and the same we're anything but ordinary. One and the same I think we're almost legendary, you and me the perfect team chasing down the dream

We're one and the same

Tenten- Hey Hey Hey

Yash- La la la la la

Yash- I'm kinda like you, you're kinda like me

Tenten- We write the same song in a different key

Both- It's got a rhythm you and me can get along ( can get along)

Tenten- And it may seem cliché for me to wanna say that your not alone

Yash- Oh here we go again

Yash- And you can call me uncool but it's a simple fact I still got your back Yeah!

Tenten- Still got your back

Both But we're one and the same we're anything but ordinary. One and the same I think we're almost legendary, you and me the perfect team shaking up the scene

We're one and the same

Tenten- But we're one and the same

Yash- we're anything but ordinary

Tenten- One and the same

Yash- we're something more than momentary

Tenten- Cause we're one!

Both- You and me the perfect team chasing down the dream

Yash- Oh

Both- You and me the perfect team shaking up the scene we're one and the same

Tenten- Hey Hey Hey

Yash- La la la la la

Tenten- Hey Hey Hey!

* * *

Well, that brings and end to this chapter. Thanks for reading and PLEASE review, if you review I get it done faster and you can give me advice and ideas, this is my first fic so I'm gonna need some help along the way. Oh yeah if I make and grammar mistakes or anything just tell me and I'll fix it up right away =D Thanks again peace out Mitsu

*Usually I'd write lol, but in the song she actually sings L O L each letter, that's the reason why I did that.


	5. Nitroglycerin

Hey guys :D I'm back, sorry its been a while. I promise I will get more dedicated to my fics, new years resolution. I got the best review yesterday it made it smile so much, it said : **You did a really good job! I've been reading this story over and over and each time I learn something better about it.** Thank you so much for reading and reviewing **xxxUnKNoUnxxxx **

Ok so thanks again and sorry for the wait…. Here it is chapter 5!

And I don't own naruto or any of its characters, pretty sure if I did I wouldn't need this site… just saying!

* * *

"Wow.. that was such a girly attempt at rock…" Kiba said shocked and kind of devastated. Yeah he liked the performance, I mean it was his girlfrirend, right? What he didn't like was the fact that it was, indeed, a girly attempt at rock.

"Well let's see you get up there and play something." Sakura said.

Kiba and Sakura started arguing, but it was soon ended by the music teacher.

"Wow, girls, that was so good, see class you need to do something like that for you assignment and you'll pass on a straight 'A'." Miss Hiroshima

"Hey before we go to hand in an assignment… Can we know what the assignment is?" I asked in a clueless manor.

"Your assignment is" Miss Hiroshima continued in a smart sounding voice (don't ask…) "To perform in front of the class by in a group of 1-4 people with at least four instruments used."

"Gaaahhh Why?" Sakura started complaining about 'stage fright' and how she hates people looking at her.

"Yeah right bitch, you love people looking at you!" Kiba interrupted loudly.

"Hey who let the dog inside?" Sakura yelled back impulsively

"wow… great comeback Sakura…." Yash and Tenten said at the same time.

"Anyways… getting back to it, what song should I sing, and who with?" Hinata said quietly, we all heard her but for some reason she was ignored. Probably cause she said it quietly.

-At lunch-

"Yeeeppp…..Sooooooo…." Ino said in an attempt at making things not so awkward.

"Time for the awkward turtle!" Yash half yelled excitedly, putting one hand on top of the other making sure her thumbs were pointing out then moving her thumbs around in a circle and began to talk again " This is a turtle.. It is a sexy turtle it is a turtle that is sexy, why else would it be sexy. Because it is a turtle, it is a sexy turtle; it is a turtle that is sexy." She said in a stupid voice you'd only ever hear on cartoons meant for 5-10 year olds. **

"I reeeeeaaaaaaallllllyyyy hate that turtle thing you do" Tenten said in a beggar voice while dragging out the 'really' to put emphasis on it.

"Try hearing it as much as I do, she actually barely ever does it when things are awkward, more when she gets bored." I said trying to make Tenten feel a bit better about being annoyed.

"So, this music assignment, who's with who and who's singing slash playing what?" Yash said curiously, while eating a green apple, her favourite fruit.

"I'm with you" Tenten said straight up before anyone else could answer. "I don't know what we're doing, but I'm with you."

"So that's settled, Sasuke and Sakura… right? And then that means Neji and Hinata have to be together, and Kiba is a loner, haha fail Kiba." Yash said in her usual happy tone.

"Hey! I am not going to be performing in front of the class alone!" Kiba shouted. "this is how it's going to work, Me and Hinata, Neji and Tenten, Sasuke and Sakura, YASH ALONE" He continued quietly, making it very clear he wanted Kuyasha to be alone.

Everyone agreed with this, even Yash agreed, reluctantly.

* * *

Well, this is where the chapter ends. Sorry it's short im writing it in my it class XD. You know, end of year, no work, teachers away.. so what do you do to a pack of kids who are crazy with computers… let them go on whatever sites they want! Provided the site isn't blocked but eq. (Education Queensland).

** The awkward turtle is something two girls on my basketball team taught me. One of my dearest and craziest friends is looking insanely forward to Christmas so every time she talks about Christmas.. which is a lot I do the awkward turtle thing with the sexy turtle thing Yash says. And yeah I tend to do it more when I'm bored than when something's actually awkward. I'm hungry and I have barbra streisand by duck sauce stuck in my head.. and I really hate the singer babra streisand

Peace out, love Mitsu xx 3


End file.
